earthbound_motherfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Lucas
Lucas (リュカ, Ryuka?) es un personaje ficticio dentro de las series de EarthBound (o también llamado Mother). Aparece en el juego Mother 3 (Earthbound 2) Lucas tiene 12 años, usa bates y cañas como su arma principal, al igual que su movimiento más poderoso "PK Love", usando el PK Love, Lucas tiene el poder de liberar las Siete Espinas para despertar al Dragón Oscuro quien duerme debajo de las Islas de Ningún Lugar Lucas es el hermano menor de Claus, un personaje que solo apareció en el primero capítulo de Mother 3 (Earthbound 2). Vive en una casa de madera en Villa de Tazmily, que se encuentra ubicada en una de las islas de Ningún Lugar Biografía Lucas es el hijo de Flint y Hinawa y el hermano gemelo de Claus. El vive en la Villa de Tazmily con su familia y su leal mascota Boney un perro de pelaje marrón, tiene cabello rubio, ojos azules, lleva puesta una camiseta amarilla con rayas rojas, un pantalón corto azul, calcetines blancos y zapatos rojos. El aprende a usar sus poderes psíquicos gracias a Ionia, una de las siete Magypsy. Antes de embarcarse a la aventura Lucas tenía la reputación de ser un "bebé llorón" a pesar de las crisis que él y su familia han enfrentado Personalidad Lucas se muestra siendo gentil, educado y cauto. Casi lo opuesto a su hermano gemelo Claus. También puede demostrar determinación, pero solo en ciertas situaciones Tres años después de la muerte de su madre, Lucas ha madurado convirtiéndose en un chico igual que Claus, determinado y fuerte. Técnicas y habilidades Lucas es el personaje que brinda soporte al resto del grupo, ya que aprende técnicas tales como PSI Lifeup y Healing, pero también puede realizar técnicas ofensivas como PK Love, que puede causar muchísimo daño al igual que el PK Rockin de Ness En Super Smash Bros Brawl su mejor ataque (brawl) se llama "PK Starstorm" una tecnica que originalmente es usada por Kumatora, una princesa que acompaña a Lucas en su travesia. Es una lluvia de meteoros que cubre gran parte del área de combate, este ataque es muy similar al de Ness, incluso utilizan la misma expresión para invocarla, con la diferencia de que los meteoros que invoca Lucas caen en forma lineal vertical. Poderes PSI * PK Love α β γ Ω * PK Flash * PK freeze (solo en SSBB) * PK Fire (solo en SSBB) * PK Thunder (solo en SSBB) * Lifeup α β γ Ω * Healing α β γ Ω * Refresh * Shield α Ω * Counter α Ω * PSI Shield α Ω * PSI Counter α Ω * Offensive Up α Ω * Defensive Up α Ω * PK star Storm (solo en SSBB) Apariciones Lucas ha aparecido en Super Smash Bros. Brawl y en Mother 3. Originalmente el iba a ser quien reemplazara a Ness en Super Smash Bros. Melee, pero debido al retardo del lanzamiento de su juego, Ness tomo su lugar Trivia *Lucas es el primer personaje de MOTHER que no porta una gorra pero sí bates de béisbol. *En Brawl, los ataques de Lucas son PK Fire, PK Freeze, PK Thunder, PSI Magnet y PK Starstorm, originalmente en Mother 3 la única que puede realizar estos ataques es Kumatora, la princesa del Castillo Osohe. Mientras que Lucas podía realizar técnicas como PK Love, PK Flash, Lifeup, Healing, Refresh, Shield, Counter, PSI Shield, PSI Counter, Ofensive Up / Down y Defensive Up / Down. *En Super Smash Bros. Brawl uno de los trajes alternativos de Lucas es su hermano Claus. *El bate de Ness puede ser equipado por Lucas al igual que la gorra de Ninten / Ness, también la gorra la equipa Boney. *Itoi, el creador del juego, revelo en una entrevista que Lucas y Claus fueron inspirados por dos personajes de igual nombre de la novela francesa "El Gran Cuaderno" (de Agota Kristof) quien describio como una novela sobre "el lazo entre hermanos" la novela es parte de una trilogía, que también incluye las novelas "La Prueba" y "La Tercera Mentira", las cuales ambas exploran profundamente la relación entre estos gemelos del modo novelizado. *En un lado vinculado con la serie de Paper Mario Lucas es muy parecido a Koops (Paper Mario: La Puerta Milenaria) y su antecesor: Ness] (EarthBound) es parecido al antecesor de Koops: Kooper (Paper Mario). Curiosamente estos 4 personajes aparecen en un videojuego de estilo RPG. Trofeo de Lucas (en inglés de América) :The younger of twin brothers living in Tazmili Village in the Nowhere Islands. He's a kind boy who can communicate with animals, but he's shy and never really got over the tragedy that struck his mother. He fights a warped dictatorship, hunts the Seven Needles, and crosses swords with his missing brother, Claus. In the end, the young boy with psychic PSI powers grows up. ::GBA: Mother 3 (Japan Only) Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes de Mother 3 Categoría:Jugabilidad en la fiesta de Mother 3